bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Adzyn/Current Units
My Current Units I don't show the unit type here because I think it's not necessary, well as long as we have the unit itself, what's the matter? *Completed Rare Summon Batch : Bonded by Blood 2, Oracle Knights, Last Updated on : Apr 20, 2016 'Light' *Angelic Blades Sefia Imp *Angelic Paladin Will Imp *Captain Yuuri *Creator Maxwell *Deemo and the Girl (6★, Light) *Demon Champion Raaga 7* yet! *Eggstra Colorful Carrol Imp *Executioner Lilith XTF *Frolic Emperor Kira Imp *Holy Priestess Elmedia *Lunar Blade Rouche Imp *Lux Halcyon Atro *Mad God Narza (my very first mitigator ^^) *Mad Heretic Gazia Imp *Merciful Beacon Charla Imp *Oracle Knight Ark Imp *Paladin Crusader Sodis Imp *Radiant Virtue Fadahl *Resplendent Queen Rinon Imp (Loli Queen) *Ruin Goddess Zellha *Sacred Armor Nevsky *Sacred Goddess Tilith 7* yet! *Sacred Gunner Heidt *Sealed God Lucius Imp *Silver Wolf Barienna (She's CUUUUUUUUUUTE!) *Snow Queen Eva *Turbo Wings Nemethgear Imp *Virtuous Champion Krantz Imp 'Dark ' *Arcane Solo Eric 6* yet! *Beast God Afla Dilith *Blade Master Zergel *Calamity Steel Chrome Imp *Cardes the Malevolent *Cataclysm Empress Feeva Imp *Chronographia Phoena 6* yet! *Dark Deemo and the Girl *Deathless Hadaron Imp *Demon God Borgeus 6* yet! *Effulgent Dusk Grahdens *Galactic Treasure Ivris *Grand Malediction Yuura *Grave Carver Aaron Imp *Hellion Armor Reis Imp *Marzanna Reaper Elza *Pumleficent Semira Imp *Retribution Demon Mirfah *Sacred Kinnara Febros Imp *Shadow Ronin Mifune *Sinister Basilisk Kafka Imp *Soul Covenant Charis Imp *Soul Reaver Laberd Imp *Temptress Xie'Jing *Tenebrous Wings Reviora *Treacherous Graham *Umbral Bloom Ensa-Taya Imp 'Fire ' *Ardent Dawn Avant Imp *Blazing Dawn Owen *Brave Kurewa & Kuraginn *Herculean Ultor Imp *Ignis Halcyon Vargas OE yet! *Indomitable Flare Griff Imp *Informant Elise *Inferno Wings Magnazorda 7* yet! *Magma Twin-Pike Claire *Perdition Goddess Lucia *Phoenix Torque Ruby Imp *Phoenix God Arus (Getting 7* wohoooooooooooooo) *Pyro Archfiend Adel Imp *Sanguine Hood Ciara Imp *Scorching Sword Reed *Slayer Grandt Imp *Solar Fervor Seria *Sorcerer's Army Velnar 6* yet! *Universal Mage Aludra 6* yet! 'Earth ' *Chrono Mage Elaina *Cyclonic Blades Dion *Emerald Radiance Libera Imp *Feral Katana Toutetsu *Fei and Fang *Flora Aegis Edea Imp *Gaia Sennin Oguro Imp *Heavenly Claymore Dolk Imp *Immortal Dragon Ragshelm *Jewel Floret Rosetta *Maestro Goddess Miku *Peacock Xena Estelle *Seismic Fury Lugina Imp *Ruinous Andaria Imp *Sylvan Excalibur Quaid Imp *Terra Halcyon Lance OE yet! *Venomous Echo Isterio *Wildcat Lindsey 'Thunder ' *Crusher God Uda *Deimos Thunderborn Imp *Demon Mira *Echo Sibyl Zele *Electrical Storm Eldora Imp *Flaring Massacre Rize *Fulgur Halcyon Eze *Galvanic Belle Lafiel 7* yet! *Gilded Dogma Rina Imp *Holy Knight Symphonia (Cuteness over 9k...) *Lightning Gun Rowgen *Lightning Speed Lucana *Plasma Blaster Bonnie *Prism Lightning Reud Imp *Radiating Grandeur Paris Imp *Roaring Crash Balgran *Storm Chieftess Mahalu *Thunder Champion Rahgan *Zeus Whip Orna 'Water' *Algor Halcyon Selena OE yet! *Aqua Goddess Kuhla *Boreal Courage Karl *Cyclone Emperor Tazer Imp *Glacier Twin-Blade Colt Imp *Ice Bastion Zeldeus Imp *Icicle Lance Raydn 7* yet! *Icicle Mirror Lune *Lance Champion Vernil Imp *Mystical Talon Rhein *Neptunian Tridon Imp *Sacred Lotus Piany *Skilled Lance Noah *Sorcerer's Army Yuni (average cute.. :3) *Tidal Nacre Medina *Twin Arms Rickel *Wave Breaker Quartz Category:Blog posts